


Two Hearts, One Love

by DeanLives



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLives/pseuds/DeanLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared goes to the one person he trust after his husband kicked him out of their home. His ex Jensen who never stopped loving him. But after years apart will Jared habits push Jensen away and will Jared see his husband for who he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Hearts, One Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Mpreg Winchester at Lj for Mpreg at the Movies. The movie is The Odd Couple. It went in another direction than I had plan so hope you can kinda see the move in it.
> 
> Fine with feed back but if you have something to say please be nice. I'm trying to prove my writing and I will take any help possible but please tell me how to improve. I'm dyslexic and have Asperger's. I got gun shy after I posted my only other story on here after the feedback I got. 
> 
> Please enjoy. I'm posting here cause it 95 pages and to long to post on Lj.

**Two Hearts, One Love**

**Jensen woke up** **in the wee hours of the morning to pounding on his front door. Throwing back his covers as he flipped on the light, he sat up in bed.   He let out a groan as he headed for his bedroom door. As the banging got louder, he rushed down the stairs as Chris walked out of his room.**

 **“** **Who the hell is that?** **”**

 **“** **I don** **’** **t know.** **”** **He rushed** **for the door to open it.**

 **Jared looked up at Jensen through sunglasses even thought it was pouring down rain.** **“** **Can I stay here?** **”**

 **All Jensen could do was nod yes.** **“** **We** **’** **ll talk in the morning. You know where the guest room is.** **”**

**Jared nodded, grabbed his bag, walked in past Chris, and headed upstairs to the guest room.**

**Chris walked over to Jensen.** **“** **It must have been some fight.** **”** **Jensen nodded.** **“** **I** **’** **m off to bed.** **”**

**Jensen just nodded and headed into the kitchen, unable to go back to sleep. As he flipped on the kitchen light, he turned on the pot of coffee. He poured himself a cup of coffee, he sat down at the coffee table with his back to the doorway.**

**Jared tossed his bag on the bed and had a** **seat next to it; Not wanting to think about how his husband of ten years had kicked him out of their home.   Reaching for his bag, he turned it towards himself and opened it. He pulled out a change of clothes. Standing up, he walked out into the hall and smelled the fresh brewing coffee telling him Jensen was waiting. He walked into the bathroom across from his room and changed. He headed down with his wet clothes, dropping them off in the laundry room before he went into the kitchen.**

 **“** **About time.** **”**

 **Jared sighed;** **Taking a seat across from Jensen as he slid a warm cup of coffee in front of him.**

 **“** **Still take it black?** **”** **Jared nodded as he took a sip.**

 **“** **So, ready to talk or ready to lose the shades? I** **’** **ve seen what you look like when you** **’** **ve been crying.** **”**

 **Jared gave a small chuckle at that.** **“** **Alex found out that I had been hiding something from him. He snapped at me, and I deserved it. He threw me out.** **”**

 **“** **Jared, what could you have done that was so bad he threw you out of your home?** **”** **Getting up to get another cup of coffee; he motioned to ask if Jared needed a refill.**

 **Jared shook his head no; He took in a deep breath before saying why he was kicked out.** **“** **Trying to get pregnant without him knowing.** **”**

 **Jensen sat back down across from him.** **“** **Jared, I know you want kids, but really.** **”**

 **“** **Jensen, we broke up because you didn** **’** **t want kids. Alex knew, but every year he** **’** **d be like** **‘** **next year** **’** **, and that year came, then next year again. I** **’** **m forty-one I spent ten years with you and ten with Alex. I want the family I always wanted; But no. It seems the guys I fall in love with just want it to be us. No kids. Well I** **’** **m sorry; I** **’** **m tired of waiting. I** **’** **ve waited long enough.** **”**

 **Jensen reached for Jared** **’** **s hand resting on the table.** **“** **You deserve it. Jared,** **I knew back then you would be a great dad. I won** **’** **t lie** **;** **I was surprised you hadn** **’** **t had a kid, yet. Now I know why.** **”**

 **Jared pushed up his sunglasses on his head; Revealing a shiner under his right eye.** **“** **I have never lied to anyone I** **’** **ve been with, until now.** **”**

 **“** **Shit, Jared. Has he ever hit you like this before? Tell me the truth.** **”**

 **“** **No, but I have also never seen him this mad, either.** **”**

 **“** **So, how were you trying to get pregnant?** **”**

 **“** **I stopped taking the birth control. He found it and saw that it was still full; So when I came home, he was waiting with it in hand and just told me to pack my crap up and get the hell out of the house.** **”**

 **“** **Stay here as long as you need.** **”** **Jared nodded and stood up.** **“** **Jay-** **”**

 **“** **Yeah?** **”** **He stopped** **by Jensen as he headed for the door.**

 **“** **Are you pregnant?** **”**

 **Jared sighed.** **“** **Too soon to know for sure, this time.** **”**

 **Jensen nodded.** **“** **Night.** **”** **He diddn** **’** **t look** **at Jared as he walked out. Once Jared was gone,** **Jensen let** **out the tears he had been holding back. The thought of anyone hurting Jared pissed him off, and the thought of Jared trying to have Alex** **’** **s child pissed him off even more. Why was he so stupid when he was younger? He stood up, took both cups and put them in the sink, and turned the coffee off.**

 **Chris walked into the kitchen.** **“** **You** **’** **d** **better watch it.** **”**

 **Jensen looked up at him.** **“** **Coffee** **’** **s** **still hot,** **if you want a cup.** **”**

 **“** **Jensen, I know what you** **’** **re feeling.** **”**

 **“** **I don** **’** **t know what you are talking about?** **”** **He walked** **past, just to be stopped by Chris.**

 **“** **Jensen, we** **’** **ve** **been friends for seven years. I** **’** **ve lived with you and seen all your** **date** **s who magically don** **’** **t spend the night, and you** **’** **re always home by midnight. I see how your eyes beam when you** **see Jared and how your body tenses when you ear the name Alex.** **”**

 **“** **What do you want to hear? I knew the day after he moved out that I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I had to watch the man I love fall in love with and be with another man and stand right next to the man I wanted to spend my life with as he said yes to another man.   Alright?** **I love Jared;** **But I won** **’** **t screw up his life like I did my own.** **”** **He pushed** **past Chris.**

**~A Friendly Game of Poker~**

**Jared walked in after a long, rough day at work to find the house full of cigar smoke and the smell of fried food. He walked into the living room to find Jensen, Chris, and two more long time friends of theirs playing poker.** **“** **Hey, Jared.** **”**

 **Jared coughed at the smoke.   He looked around the room to see it was a pigsty.** **“** **Looks like some game.** **”**

 **Jensen pulled the cigar out of his mouth and took a long swig of beer, following it with a long belch.** **“** **Want to play?** **”**

 **“** **Not really my game.** **”** **Jared walked over to the trash and picked it up. He started cramming empty chip bags into it. He walked over to the table, raking the ashes and old cigars into the trash with his hand. He placed an ashtray on the table.** **“** **Let** **’** **s try using the ashtray.** **”** **Jensen reached for another slice of pizza and started eating.** **“** **Are you sure you should be eating that?** **”**

 **Jensen looked at Jared.** **“** **And why not?** **”**

 **“** **You** **’** **re** **older then all of us, and the older you get, the harder some foods are on the body.** **”**

 **“** **Jared, I can eat whatever I want to.** **”**

 **By the time the game was over, Jared had pretty much gotten the whole living room cleaned up. Jared grabbed a beer and opened it taking a long swig. Jensen plopped down next to him.** **“** **I thought no drinking in case you were** **…”**

 **Jared sighed.** **“** **I** **’** **m not.** **”**

 **“** **Sorry, Jay.** **”**

 **“** **I thought maybe I had a chance. I could raise the child on my own. Alex wouldn** **’** **t have to be in the child** **’** **s life if he didn** **’** **t want to.** **”** **He opened** **another beer.**

 **“** **You** **’** **re still young enough.** **”**

 **“** **Do you know how much** **harder it is to get pregnant after forty; the higher the chance of miscarrying or having birth defects?** **”**

 **“** **Not really, but just from that, it sounds like high.** **”**

 **“** **One in five. At forty-five it increases to one in three.** **”**

 **“** **That means you could be the one of the four who has a healthy, beautiful child.** **”** **Jared leaned in, kissing Jensen on the lips.** **“** **Jared-** **”**

 **“** **Jensen,** **please just this one time.** **”** **Jensen stopped** **fighting and let Jared do what he needed to do.**

**Jared woke up on the couch, not able to remember what happened after the guys left; But his head and stomach were telling him he had enjoyed a little too much beer. He sat up to find himself nude. That was when Jensen came down the stairs, dressed.**

**“** **Morning.** **”** **He headed into the kitchen for some coffee. He poured an extra big cup for Jared and took it to him with his own.** **“** **Might help.** **”**

 **“** **Jensen,** **what happened?** **”**

 **“** **Jared, I just let you do what you needed to do. Don** **’** **t worry,** **I** **’** **m not reading anything into it. Oh, I have a date tonight, so I won** **’** **t be home for dinner.** **”**

 **“** **Oh, what** **’** **s his name?** **”** **He took a sip.**

 **“** **Mark. No wait, Mike, I think. It starts with an** **‘** **M** **’** **. I know that.** **”**

 **Jared looked at Jensen.** **“** **Please tell me you** **’** **re using protection.** **”**

 **“** **Jared, I might date around, but I** **’** **m not stupid.** **”** **He walked** **out the front door, slamming it shut behind him.**

 **Jared sighed and groaned at the pounding of his head as the door slammed.** **“** **Great, Jared, piss off the one friend you have left.** **”**

**~Midnight~**

**Jensen tiptoed so as** **not to wake up Jared, knowing Chris was at his girlfriend** **’** **s house. He walked up the stairs to have the crap scared out of himself as Jared walked out of his bedroom.** **“** **Shit, Jared.** **”**

 **“** **Sorry.** **”**

 **“** **You are normally asleep at this time.** **”**

 **“** **I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what I said.** **”**

 **Jensen just shrugged as he walked into his room. He wasn** **’** **t going to deny that what Jared said hurt him. Yes, he dated, but he really just dated. There might be a dinner with someone or lunch but never anything more. Now he had the man he once was supposed to marry living in his house; The one man he ever loved. He closed the door behind him and leaned up against it as he tried not to think of the night before. It was the one thing he had longed for next to having Jared love him the same way he loved him.**

 **He removed all traces of that night** **’** **s date from his body as he walked into the bathroom nude and turned on the shower. He wanted to wash away that night with Jared knowing it wasn** **’** **t as easy as he wished it to be.**

 **Jared just stood outside of Jensen** **’** **s room as he slowly watched him close that door.   He couldn** **’** **t hold back as his hand reached up to the door by some unseen force drawing him to Jensen; swearing Jensen was leaning against the door as he was touching it. He let out a long sigh for his first true love. He wanted Jensen, but he couldn** **’** **t be with him, knowing that they would never have kids or at least a child; something that was part Jensen and part him; something that their love made and showed how much they loved each other.** **“** **Jensen** **…”** **He just turned and walked back into his room, closing the door behind him.**

 **~ A** **Month Later~**

 **Jensen sat in his bed at four in the morning, just to have his stomach feel like he was on the high seas. He let out a load groan as he just curled up into** **a tight** **ball on his bed.   Even the slightest movement of the bed made it ten times worse.   He closed his eyes,** **just** **to have them snap open when his alarm went off, telling him that two hours had passed; But he still felt the same as he did two hours ago-maybe even a little worse.**

 **He reached for his phone and was about to dial when he felt like he was going to be sick. He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and sent a text to his boss.** **_‘_ ** **_Sorry to text you, but I_ ** **_’_ ** **_m pretty sick. I would have called-_ ** **He had to stop and swallow hard as it got worse and his stomach twisted and turned as it cramped. His phone fell to the floor as he rushed into the bathroom.**

 **Jared woke up about eight, since as a photographer, he made his own hours.   He headed into his bathroom for his morning shower. Once that was done, he got dressed and looked at that day** **’** **s to do list. He needed to strip all the beds, put fresh linens on them, and cleans the bathrooms. As much as he loved Jensen, he had always been a pig; never cleaning. He couldn** **’** **t believe how dusty his bedroom was when arrived that night. He sneezed so many times! That was his first thing he cleaned. He was still surprised that Jensen hadn** **’** **t gotten on to him yet. He always used to when he was cleaning non-stop.**

 **Jared headed downstairs to Chris** **’** **bedroom and stripped the bed; throwing that in the washer before he headed up to Jensen** **’** **s room,** **finding it empty.   He pulled off all the bedding, trying not to cough as a dust ball went up into the air; telling that they hadn** **’** **t been washed for ages.   He took them to the washer, knowing his linens had been cleaned the day before. He started the first load of sheets, leaving the comforters for later, knowing that they had to be two separated loads.   He headed into the kitchen and grabbed all the cleaning supplies he bought and placed under the sink. He headed into the guest bathroom and started cleaning it.**

 **Jensen finally walked out of the bathroom after he was sure he didn** **’** **t have anything left in him to come up; just to find his bed with nothing on it. He couldn** **’** **t believe he didn** **’** **t hear Jared in his room. He just let out a heavy sigh of a moan.** **“** **Dammit Jared.** **”** **It was taking all he had just to walk out of the bathroom; he really didn** **’** **t want to** **go looking for Jared in the house but pushed himself out of the bathroom doorway and headed to the bedroom door,** **needing s** **top for a bit before he entered the hallway. He made it to halfway before he needed to stop again. He had to take a break on each of the steps as he went down the stairs. That was when he heard the music coming from the hallway beside the stairs, telling him Jared was either in Chris** **’** **room or the guest bathroom; but the closer he got to the music the more it smelled of cleaning supplies and the more his stomach turned as the back of this throat burned. He reached the doorway.**

 **“** **Jared** **…”** **He could tell Jared didn** **’** **t hear him. He sighed and watched Jared** **’** **s butt bounce to the beat of the song as he scrubbed the toilet bowl, which made him want to laugh, but he felt so bad that he couldn** **’** **t muster the strength to do so, but he could swear he had the smallest smile on his face. Once the song was over, he took his chance.** **“** **Jared, where are my sheets?** **”**

 **Jared jumped at the voice.** **“** **Oh, sorry. I thought I was home alone. They** **’** **re in the washer. I just put them in, and they** **won** **’** **t be out for a while.** **”** **He flushed** **the toilet. He turned around to look at Jensen, and that was when he saw how bad he looked.** **“** **Oh, god. You** **’** **re sick.** **”**

 **“** **Um** **…** **yeah** **…”** **The** **smell became too much for him as he felt himself gagging. He didn** **’** **t want to mess up Jared** **’** **s nicely cleaned toilet. He quickly left the doorway and leaned against the wall in the hallway, hoping the fresh air would make it pass.**

 **Jared rushed out of the bathroom to watch Jensen fight for whatever ounce of control he still had over his body not to be sick.** **“** **Let** **’** **s get you to the couch.** **”** **He walked** **over to Jensen. He took Jensen** **’** **s arm and placed it around his neck.** **“** **You ready?** **”** **Jensen just nodded weakly. Jared started them down the hallway and got to the stairs when Jensen spoke.**

 **“** **Need to stop for a second,** **”** **he** **grunted out. His stomach was twisting and cramping so bad he couldn** **’** **t take one more step if his life depended on it.**

 **Jared nodded and just had Jensen put all his weight on him as he held him for support. He tried not to notice the groans Jensen was making as he doubled over. That was when Jared went into autopilot and scooped Jensen into his arms and carried him to the couch as he sat down on the coffee table across from him.** **“** **What** **’** **s wrong?** **”**

 **Jensen tried to lay back, but his body just wanted him to curl up as tight as he could.** **“** **Severe nausea with very painful cramping and twisting feelings.** **”**

 **Jared nodded and felt Jensen** **’** **s forehead to find it** **normal besides** **the few beads of sweat on it, telling him there was** **no fever.** **“** **Let me get you some water. Just rest.** **”** **Jared stood up and headed into the kitchen, hating to see how sick Jensen was. He never remembered seeing Jensen that sick before. He grabbed a few bottles of water from the fridge and headed back into the living room.** **“** **I** **’** **ll make your bed as soon as the sheets are done. Drink this** **…”** **He handed him a bottle of water.** **“** **But slow slips.** **”** **Jensen sighed and took the bottle and tried to open it but found himself too weak. Jared took the bottle and opened it for him.** **“** **Here.** **”**

 **Jensen took it and took a long sip from it. It felt good on his throat but not so in his stomach.** **“** **God, I** **’** **ve never been so sick.** **”**

 **“** **I know. Just rest. If you need me to take you to the doctor, just let me know.** **”**

 **“** **I don** **’** **t think so. I just hope it** **’** **s a twenty-four-hour thing.** **”** **Jared nodded as he stood up.    Jensen watched Jared head into the kitchen. He sat up the best he could and reached for the phone on the table behind the couch. He pulled the receiver off the phone and pushed five, dialing his doctor. He made an appointment for the morning, hoping he could get out before Jared woke up.**

 **Jared started to fix Jensen some homemade soup.   He spooned out a bowl for Jensen and a bowl for himself. He carried both of them into the living room to find Jensen apparently a** **sleep** **.   He set the bowl down on the coffee table when Jensen** **’** **s eyes opened.**

 **“** **You didn** **’** **t have to.** **”**

 **“** **Oh, sorry, I thought you were asleep.** **”**

 **Jensen shook his head.** **“** **Stomach is kinda making it hard. I feel like I could sleep for days. Is this your mother** **’** **s** **recipe?** **”**

 **“** **Of course.** **”** **He took a seat in the chair next to the couch as he handed Jensen his bowl.**

 **“** **I always loved your mother** **’** **s** **food.** **”** **Jared started laughing.** **“** **What?** **”** **He took** **a slow bite of the soup.**

 **“** **Just remembering the time you gained fifteen pounds on my cooking.** **”**

 **“** **What can I say? I love food.** **”** **It was more like he loved Jared** **’** **s** **food.**

 **“** **I remember that little gut of yours. Who knew when you packed on the pounds it went right to your belly?** **”**

 **“** **I have never felt so full in my life.** **”**

 **“** **I saw how you packed away that food. I never told you this, but for a while, my mom thought you were pregnant. Your weight gain didn** **’** **t help with it all being in your belly at the time.** **”**

 **“** **Oh, god. Jared** **…”**

 **“** **I kept telling her no it wasn** **’** **t until at least nine months later, she finally listened to me.** **”**

 **“** **I really did pork out then.** **”**

 **“** **The truth is you really looked good then.** **”**

 **“** **I never knew why you had a thing for guys on the hefty side.** **”**

 **“** **I like to have stuff to grip on.** **”** **Jensen choked on his soup when he heard that and started coughing.** **“** **Oh god,** **Jensen,** **so sorry.** **”**

 **“** **Jared, it** **’** **s alright. I just didn** **’** **t ever expect to hear you say something like that.** **”**

 **Jared nodded and set his bowl down on the table and stood up.** **“** **I** **’** **d better go check on your sheets.** **”**

 **“** **Jared, please stay.** **”**

 **“** **You need to finish and get some rest.** **”** **Jared started to walk out of the living room.**

 **“** **Jared.** **”** **He raised** **his voice the best he could.** **“** **Stay.** **”**

 **Jared didn** **’** **t turn around. He didn** **’** **t want Jensen to see him.** **“** **Just eat.** **”** **He walked to the laundry room; Where he let the unshed tears fall. Those wonderful memories also brought up so much pain he had for Jensen; How badly he wanted to see spending his life with Jensen, not someone else. Why was having a kid so much more important than his love for Jensen?**

 **Jensen tried to take another bite, but he wasn** **’** **t hungry anymore. He slowly sat up, placing his bowl on the coffee table before he stood up, picking it back up. He headed into the kitchen and just made it to the sink, where he found the soup coming back up and his bowl falling to the floor next to him.**

 **Jared heard the crash all the way in the laundry room. He rushed to the living room to find it empty.** **“** **Jensen** **…”** **He headed into the kitchen to watch Jensen heaving into the sink. He walked over to the sink and turned on the water as he rubbed Jensen** **’** **s back.** **“** **I think you need to see a doctor before it gets any worse.** **”**

 **“** **I will.   I just hope it** **’** **s only a bad case of the flu.** **”**

 **“** **It probably is.** **”**

 **Jensen cleaned the sink out and turned around and could see the tears in Jared** **’** **s eyes.** **“** **You** **’** **ve been crying.** **”**

 **“** **No, just something in my eyes.** **”** **That was when Jared gasped; Seeing how blood red Jensen** **’** **s eyes were.** **“** **Shit, your eyes. You broke a blood vessel.** **”**

 **“** **Great.** **”**

 **“** **Just go lay down. Let** **’** **s get through this day and see what comes tomorrow.** **”**

**Jensen just nodded as he walked out of the kitchen. Jared simply cleaned up the broken bowl.**

**~Next Morning~**

**Jensen barely slept all night. He just pulled himself out of bed and took a quick shower and got dressed. He wanted to get this crap over with.   He quietly made his way out of the house, so as not to wake up anyone and hoped the doctor might see him early He headed to his appointment.**

**Jensen found himself waiting in the cold waiting room as he watched person after person get their name called and disappear in the back. Finally, his name was called. He just followed the nurse back to one of the exam rooms. He had only been waited for a little bit when the doctor walked in** **“** **Mr. Priestly, what brings you in today?** **”**

 **Jensen sighed.** **“** **I believe I have the flu or** **(a)** **very bad virus. I was pretty sick yesterday.** **”**

 **“** **On a scale from 1 to 10, what was it?** **”**

 **“** **A 20. I have never been so sick like that. It still never went away.** **”** **She nodded as she took her notes.**

 **“** **I want to draw some blood and see what we see. Then I** **’** **ll prescribe something that might help.** **”** **Jensen nodded as the nurse came in and drew his blood as the doctor stepped out. It seemed like a long time before the doctor came back in. Jensen sat up on the bed.** **“** **Well doc?** **”**

 **She took a seat on the stool in front of him.** **“** **Mr. Priestly** **…”**

 **“** **Jensen.** **”**

 **“** **Jensen, something came back on the blood test.** **”**

 **Jensen** **’** **s** **heart stopped then. He looked up at her, knowing it was no flu or virus but something more serious.** **“** **How bad is it?** **”**

 **“** **It all depends on the way you take it; But the test detected a hormone in your blood.** **”**

 **“** **What, am I going through the change? I know I** **’** **m forty-five but still kinda young, right?** **”**

 **“** **Well yes, but this hormone only comes up when someone is pregnant. Yours is still very low, telling me you** **’** **re no more than a month along.** **”**

 **“** **I** **’** **m pregnant?** **”** **He looked wide-eyed at her as she nodded yes to him. He thought back to the night the child was conceived.** **“** **One** **Month would be right.** **”**

 **“** **It** **’** **s still too early to see the baby, so I will want you to come back in a month or so, and we will check them out, if you** **’** **re planning on having it.** **”**

 **There was no answer to that. It was part him and Jared-of course he was having it.** **“** **I** **’** **ll see you in a month to look at them.** **”** **She nodded.**

 **“** **I** **’** **ll prescribe something for nausea; But just make sure you** **’** **re drinking lots of water.** **”** **Jensen nodded. She stood up, as did, taking the piece of paper she handed him and slipping it into his pocket.** **“** **And congrats,** **Jensen.** **”**

 **“** **Thanks. Never saw this coming with my age; But it** **’** **s** **a nice surprise.** **”** **She nodded, showing him the way out.**


	2. Month 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared ugly habits put a toll on his new roommate pushing him to seek his husband forgiveness. While Jensen dealing with carrying the child he wanted for so long with Jared. Only to watch Jared return to his husband. Can their friendship survive?

**~Month 2~**

**Jensen stood in front of his sink, rinsing out his mouth after being sick again; Something that hadn** **’** **t yet let up and he was still hiding from Jared. At least it tended to happen more these days in the wee hours of the night. He had lied to Jared, telling him it was a bad case of the flu that was going around. He flipped the bathroom lights off as he walked out of the bathroom to his bed.**

**He lay down on the bed, rubbing his hand over his stomach that had to begun to puff out a little bit; Only noticeable to the body it was or someone who saw it naked all the time.   He pulled the covers up and drifted off just to be woken up to vacuuming in the hallway. He tossed back the covers and jerked his bedroom door open.** **“** **Jared.** **”**

**Jared stopped the vacuuming.** **“** **Yes?** **”**

**“** **Do you really have to be doing this right now? I** **’** **m trying to sleep here.** **”**

**Jared looked at his watch and then back at Jensen.** **“** **It** **’** **s noon.** **”**

**“** **So** **…** **I had trouble sleeping.** **”**

**“** **Another late night?** **”** **He didn** **’** **t know what time Jensen came in from his so-call dates.**

**“** **No.** **”** **He closed the** **door. Jared just sighed and started it back up. Jensen had just taken two steps when he heard that noise again. His bedroom door flew open.**

**Jared jumped when he saw the bedroom door fly open.** **“** **Jensen.** **”**

**Jensen just stormed out of his room and grabbed the cord and unplugged the damn thing before he picked it up and carried it to his room.** **“** **You can get it back after I** **’** **m done sleeping.** **”** **He slammed the door closed and locked it to make sure Jared couldn** **’** **t get it back while he was asleep. He dropped it** **onto the floor and crawled back under the covers and hoped he would fall back to sleep s** **oon.**

**Jared just left in a huff and headed downstairs to fold some towels and start lunch. He didn** **’** **t care what had gotten into Jensen in the past month. All he did these days was sleep, eat, and sleep some more. He seemed to be taking a lot of anger out on him. They lived together for ten years but never really fought. Okay, they did, but nothing too big. He knew his cleaning sometimes got to Jensen; But he was just vacuuming and nothing else. What was the big deal? It was** **noon-** **he should be up and at work, but no, he was in his bed sleeping away the day.**

**Jensen flipped on his back, not able to go back to sleep, feeling bad for snapping at Jared. It was his fault. Okay, he was the one who had knocked him up with a child; But all he wanted was to sleep. He was so tired these days, and since the morning sickness kicked in late at night and was pretty bad, he couldn** **’** **t sleep during the worst part. He tossed the covers off as he kicked them off him. He sighed and walked over to the door and unlocked it. He carried the vacuum out into the hall. He walked down the stairs and heard the drier door slam closed, heading over to the door way and** **watching** **Jared fold the towels.**

**“** **I** **’** **m sorry for snapping.** **”**

**“** **It** **’** **s fine.** **”** **He collected the towels and walked past him.**

**“** **Jay.** **”** **Jensen stopped him.** **“** **I** **’** **m sorry. I** **’** **m just so tired. I** **’** **ve been having trouble sleeping these days.** **”**

**Jared nodded and he got it.** **“** **Alright. I promise I won** **’** **t use the vacuum until this evening. You go try to get some rest at least.** **”**

**Jensen nodded.** **“** **Thanks,** **man.** **”**

**“** **Not a problem;** **But Jensen, just tell me.** **”** **Jensen nodded and headed up the stairs. He had made it to the top of the stairs when he started to gag, causing him to rush into his bedroom and into his private bathroom.   This kid of Jared** **’** **s was going to be the death of him.**

**Jared walked into the bedroom to put fresh towels** **in Jensen** **’** **s** **bathroom when heard Jensen being sick. He sat on the bed and waited for him to come out.**

**Jensen walked out and jumped to see Jared sitting on his bed.** **“** **Jared** **…”**

**“** **You** **’** **re** **hungover** **aren** **’** **t you?** **”**

**“** **N** **…”** **He thought long and hard before he decided what to say.** **“** **Yeah.** **”**

**“** **You** **’** **ve been hungerover a lot this month; Sleeping all day. I guess this isn** **’** **t the first time you puked this month.** **”**

**“** **Jared, where are you going with this?** **”** **He walked** **to his bed and took a seat.**

**Jared stood up and faced Jensen back before he spoke.** **“** **Jensen, you** **’** **re no spring chicken, dude. It** **’** **s time to grow up. Stop going out every night,** **hooking up with** **some random guy and coming home so wasted that you sleep the next day away and puke until your eyes bleed.** **”**

**Jensen slowly stood up and walked right in front of Jared.** **“** **You have your opinion, but one thing you will do while you live under my roof is respect me. If you can** **’** **t, then pack up your damn bags and move back home or with your mother;** **But I don** **’** **t need your crap. I have to deal with Jared the clean freak everyday, and I barely made it the first ten years with it.** **”**

**Jared looked at Jensen.** **“** **I don** **’** **t know what crawled up your ass, but you** **’** **d better watch it. If you want to waste your life, fine, so be it;** **But I don** **’** **t have to watch you do it, now do I?** **”**

**“** **I** **’** **m not asking you to. Now please get out of my room.** **”** **Jared just walked out of the room and right into his own, slamming the door just to hear Jensen do the same to his own. Jared sat down on the bed and sighed, trying to figure it out. Did he have a place to live or was he just kicked out? He reached for his cell phone on the nightstand and called a number he never saw himself dialing, not this soon.**

**“** **Jared?** **”**

**Jared soaked in his husband** **’** **s voice.** **“** **Alex** **…** **can we meet for lunch tomorrow?** **”**

**Alex sighed,** **hearing the words he longed to hear from his husband.** **“** **Yes, our caf** **é** **?** **”**

**“** **That will be fine. Bye.** **”**

**“** **Jared?** **”** **That stopped Jared from hanging up that second.**

**“** **Yes?** **”**

**“** **I** **’** **m happy you called. Bye.** **”** **Alex hung up.**

**Jared looked at the phone then back up at his bedroom door when it hit him that maybe this was Jensen** **’** **s way of pushing him to give it another try with his husband.**

**~Coffee for Two~**

**Jared sat and waited for his husband to enter the place, and then Alex walked in with a nice heavy black jacket on over a nice pair of black pants with a nice dress shirt.**

**Alex walked over to his husband.** **“** **Jared.** **”**

**“** **Alex.** **”** **Jared stood up and gave him a short hug.** **“** **You alright?** **”**

**“** **I have been better.** **”** **He took a seat after he took his jacket off and placed it on the back of his chair. He reached over, taking Jared** **’** **s hand into his own.** **“** **I missed you.** **”**

**“** **Before we move forward, there have to be some rules.** **”**

**“** **What?** **”** **Alex asked.**

**“** **I still want kids, but if you ever hit me again, I** **’** **m gone for good this time.** **”**

**“** **Jared, I** **’** **m so sorry for that. I just got so angry. I never thought you would ever do that to me, go behind my back and try to get pregnant.** **”**

**“** **Alex, I want a child, and I** **’** **m not getting any younger, and you** **’** **re younger than me. You know I have four years until my chances drop to a 1 in 3. unless you want to carry a child, then for me, I have four years to get pregnant.** **”**

**“** **But, Jared, I** **’** **m not ready.** **”**

**“** **I** **’** **m sorry, but I am. I have been for a long time.** **”**

**“** **Jared, how about this** **…”**

**“** **I** **’** **m listening.** **”**

**“** **I** **’** **m will to give it a try,** **but don** **’** **t push me. We can try for a year and see. If it** **happens** **great, but if not, then we see if we want to go for another year.** **”**

**Jared hated it so bad. he didn** **’** **t want to try and have it not happen just to be told** **“** **I want to wait.** **”** **He bit his lip and looked at Alex. He wasn** **’** **t** **Jensen,** **but he was close to him.** **“** **Fine, but when the time comes to decide, we talk. No one makes a choice without talking with the other.** **”** **Alex nodded.**

**“** **How do we start this?** **”**

**“** **Let** **’** **s just take it slow. Let** **’** **s start dating. Cause,** **Alex, right now I won** **’** **t lie--** **I can** **’** **t trust you. I know you say you won** **’** **t hit me again, but I don** **’** **t know.   We both need to rebuild our trust with each other.** **”**

**“** **I agree** **. We are both sorry for what we did, but only time will show each other that we mean it and it won** **’** **t happen again.** **”** **The rest of their meeting or date went over okay; As they planned on meeting again the next week.**

**~Month 3~**

**Jensen stood in front of his mirror in jeans as he tried to find a top that fit him. These days his belly had gotten so big that his shirt wouldn** **’** **t cover it unless it was a big, baggy shirt or a button down shirt, but his t-shirt showed that he had a nice pooch going on.**

**“** **Dinner.** **”**

**Jensen sighed. Jared** **’** **s** **kid sure seemed to like their father** **’** **s food. He grabbed an old hockey jersey that hid his growing belly very well. He headed down and sat down at the table as he started to eat.**

**“** **You keep eating like you are, and you** **’** **re going to pack on the pounds like you did a long time ago, and since you** **’** **re older, you might put on even more.** **”**

**“** **Well like they say, guys love guys with bellies.** **”**

**Jared laughed and took a slow bite of his food.** **“** **Um** **…** **Jensen?** **”** **Jensen looked up at him with a mouthful of food.** **“** **I have a date tomorrow**

**Jensen swallowed hard.** **“** **Um** **…** **That** **’** **s great.** **”** **He just retreated to his food, not really wanting to talk about it. He hated when Jared told him about anyone he was dating, even back after they had first** **broken up.**

**Jared just leaned back in his chair and watched Jensen pack the food in his mouth, knowing that everything he said to him was falling on deaf ears.** **“** **I didn** **’** **t mean to upset you.** **”**

**Jensen looked up at him.** **“** **If you** **’** **re ready to date, that** **’** **s great.** **”**

**Jared just left it at that and ate his food. Once they were both done, he collected the plates.**

**Jensen sat there in his chair, so full. The only other time he was this full, he packed on fifteen pounds.**

**Jared walked out when Jensen belched.** **“** **You shouldn** **’** **t eat so much.** **”**

**“** **Shouldn** **’** **t make it so good.** **”**

**“** **I guess we** **’** **ll see if you can top the twenty pound mark,** **”** **Jared joked.**

**Jensen looked at him,** **knowing if Jared didn** **’** **t leave soon,** **he was going to be way over the twenty pound mark with their child inside him. He stood up from the table, leaning slightly over so his jersey hung over his growing curve of a belly.** **“** **Have a great time tomorrow.** **”** **He walked out of the dining room and headed upstairs.**

**~The Next Morning~**

**Jared sat on his bed as he watched Alex getting dressed after their secret night together.** **“** **See you tonight.** **”**

**“** **Pick you up at eight. You take it easy--you might have someone inside you now.** **”**

**Jared laughed as he knelt on the bed, pulling Alex over to him, kissing him.** **“** **Thanks.** **”**

**“** **Anything for you.** **”**

**Jared walked Alex to his bedroom door and opened it to find Jensen walking out of his room, fully dressed.**

**Jensen just stared** **at Alex.** **“** **I** **’** **m guessing this means you** **’** **re back together?** **”**

**“** **Yes,** **”** **Alex said.**

**“** **Jensen,** **we** **’** **re trying to have a baby,** **”** **Jared added as Alex placed his hand on Jared** **’** **s stomach.**

**“** **Um** **…** **Great. I have a meeting to be at.** **”** **He started heading down when he stopped, knowing they were behind him.** **“** **Jared, I would like it if you didn** **’** **t bring trash into my house.** **”**

**“** **Excuse me?** **”**

**“** **If you want to be with this piece of trash, then fine, but not under my roof.** **”**

**Alex grabbed Jensen** **’** **s** **shoulder hard, turning him.** **“** **Don** **’** **t you dare talk to my husband like that.** **”**

**“** **If you had any ounce of manhood in you, you would have never hit the man you so-called love.** **”**

**That was when Alex punched Jensen and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, causing them both to tumble down the stairs. Jared rushed after them as Jensen lay on his side on the stairs and Alex landed on the tile entry floor.**

**Chris rushed out of his room when he heard the noise.** **“** **What the hell is going on?** **”** **That was when he saw Alex on the floor and Jensen on the stairs with a bleeding lip.**

**“** **Alex, please leave,** **”** **Jared said.**

**Alex got up off the floor and headed to the door, opening it.** **“** **Jared, please come with me. I don** **’** **t feel comfortable** **about you being here with that ass.** **”**

**“** **Alex.** **”**

**“** **Jared, please.** **”** **Jared walked over to his husband.**

**Jensen slowly pushed himself up off the stairs.** **“** **Jared, you pick him. Fine, but know this --** **I don** **’** **t like your decision, I will always be there for you. If you want to still live here, all I ask is please just don** **’** **t bring him over here.** **”** **Jared nodded.**

**Alex walked them out of the house as Chris walked over to Jensen and watch Jared leave with Alex.** **“** **You okay?** **”**

**“** **Are they gone?** **”**

**Chris walked to the window by the front door to see the car pulling out away from the house.** **“** **Yes, why?** **”**

**“** **Not a word to anyone.** **”** **Chris nodded.** **“** **I need you to get me to the hospital now.** **”**

**Chris rushed over to him.** **“** **Why?** **”**

**“** **Cause I just fell down a flight of stairs, and** **…”** **Jensen took Chris** **’** **hand and placed it on his hidden belly.** **“** **I** **’** **m pregnant.** **”**

**“** **Shit,** **Jensen.** **”** **Chris rushed them both out to the car.**

**“** **Not a word to anyone. I mean it.** **”**

**“** **It** **’** **s Jared** **’** **s, isn** **’** **t it?** **”**

**“** **Not a word to anyone.** **”** **He got into** **the car.**

**~ The** **Next Morning~**

**Chris walked into the house as Jared walked down with his bags.** **“** **Hey.** **”**

**“** **Jared. I see you** **’** **re moving out.** **”**

**“** **I think it** **’** **s the best thing.** **”** **Jared walked** **past him as he headed for the door.**

**“** **Not going to tell Jensen?** **”**

**“** **He** **’** **s not here, and I** **’** **m not sure he would want to see me.** **”**

**“** **Dammit, Jared.** **”** **Chris stopped** **him from opening the front door.**

**“** **What?** **”**

**“** **I** **’** **m so tired of this unspoken love between the two of you. He is in love with you.** **”**

**“** **Yeah,** **sure.** **”**

**“** **Jared, he is always home by midnight.** **”**

**“** **Chris, I do love Jensen, but he doesn** **’** **t want a family.** **”**

**“** **Oh, he doesn** **’** **t?** **I just had to spend the night with my roommate who had to wait to find out if his child was going to be okay.** **”**

**“** **What?** **”** **Jared looked at Chris.** **“** **What?** **”**

**“** **Your husband threw a pregnant person down a flight of stairs.** **”**

**“** **Is Jensen** **’** **s** **baby okay?** **”**

**“** **Still waiting** **to find out** **.** **”**

**“** **I didn** **’** **t know. Why would he pick a fight with Alex anyway?** **”**

**“** **Cause he** **’** **s in love with you, and he hates Alex for what he did to you. No one ever hits the person they love** **–** **never--but you go running back to him. Fine,** **but don** **’** **t ruin Jensen** **’** **s** **life. Not now that he** **’** **s going to be a father. He and his child don** **’** **t need this crap from anyone.** **”**

**Jared nodded.** **“** **I** **’** **ll make sure Alex stays away. Tell him I wish him the best.** **”**

**~Month Four~**

**It had been a month** **with Jared out of his house and a month without seeing** **him. Jensen sat in Jared** **‘** **s** **bedroom that still smelled like him and cleaning supplies. Trying not to think of the events that had caused Jared to leave and him to find out he was having twins.** **“** **I miss your dad so much. Just know that you guys came into this world out of love. I will make sure your father gets the children he has wanted for so long.** **”** **That was when his cellphone rang.** **“** **Hello?** **”**

**“** **Um** **…** **Jensen?** **”** **Jared asked.**

**Jensen couldn** **’** **t believe Jared called him.** **“** **Jared.** **”**

**“** **Would you l** **ike to meet for lunch?** **”**

**“** **Um** **…** **Jared, I** **’** **m not sure.** **”**

**“** **Jensen,** **just you and me. We can talk about babies and pregnancies.** **”**

**That was when Jensen almost dropped the phone. Jared was having Alex** **’** **s baby.** **“** **You** **’** **re pregnant?** **”**

**Jared smiled when he heard those words.** **“** **Yes, it** **was confirmed about a week or so ago.** **”**

**“** **Congrats. I** **’** **m happy for you.** **”**

**“** **Never saw us having a baby at the same time.** **”**

**“** **Hey, I** **’** **m just carrying this kid.** **”**

**“** **You** **’** **re not keeping it?** **”**

**“** **Hell,** **I don** **’** **t even know who the father is. Not like he** **’** **s going to be in this child** **’** **s life. He needs a good set of parents.** **”**

**Jared nodded. He thought Jensen was making a huge mistake.** **“** **If that** **’** **s what you want.** **”**

**“** **It is. I** **’** **m tired of puking.** **”**

**“** **Oh, it isn** **’** **t that bad.** **”**

**“** **Lucky ass. I** **’** **m four months along and still having it. So, you said food.** **”**

**“** **Oh, yeah. I would ask you over, but Alex would be here, so how about my mother** **’** **s? She asks about you all the time.** **”**

**“** **I find that hard to believe, since I caused us to break up.** **”**

**“** **Jensen, she really does.** **”**

**“** **Okay. What time?** **”**

**“** **Two?** **”**

**“** **Fine.** **”** **Jensen hung up.** **“** **Don** **’** **t worry,** **I** **’** **m keeping the two of you, but you have to be on good behavior tomorrow. I** **don** **’** **t need to be sick while I** **’** **m there.** **”** **He rubbed his belly and pushed himself off Jared** **’** **s bed and headed into his room.**

**~Momma** **’** **s Cooking~**

**Jared helped his mom set the table.** **“** **Please be nice.** **”**

**“** **Jared, I** **’** **m happy to see Jensen.** **”**

**“** **I know; But heads up, he** **’** **s pregnant.** **”**

**“** **He** **’** **s what?** **”** **She looked right at him.** **“** **He said he didn** **’** **t want kids and now he** **’** **s having one?** **”**

**“** **Mom, he** **’** **s not keeping the baby. He doesn** **’** **t know who the father is.** **”**

**“** **Oh, maybe you and Alex should adopt it.** **”**

**“** **I don** **’** **t think he would want Alex to be the father. With this little one on the way, my hands are full.** **”**

**“** **I bet so.** **”**

**“** **It** **’** **s kind of hard to believe that Jensen is pregnant. It is so much harder to get pregnant at his age. Did you know the chance of multiples goes away once you** **)** **hit forty-five?** **”**

**“** **You mean no chance of twins at all?** **”**

**“** **Not a one. Well one in some millions. So, please don** **’** **t give him a hard time.** **”**

**“** **I won** **’** **t.** **”** **That was when the doorbell rang.**

**Jared went** **to answer the door and smiled, seeing Jensen there with his full belly showing under his sweater.** **“** **Thanks for coming.** **”**

**“** **Thanks for asking me.** **”**

**Jared** **’** **s mother came walking out.** **“** **Jensen,** **you look so great.** **”** **She patted his belly.** **“** **This one giving you trouble?** **”**

**“** **If you call** **‘** **trouble** **’** **being sick at three in the morning and for hours later,** **no it** **’** **s** **not giving me problems.** **”** **He said sarcastic.**

**“** **How far along are you?** **”** **she asked.**

**“** **Four months.** **”**

**“** **You** **’** **re so big.** **”**

**Jensen laughed.** **“** **Half of this belly can be blamed on Jared cooking your food for me every night.** **”**

**“** **You always had a thing for her cooking.** **”**

**“** **Let** **’** **s go eat, boys.** **”** **They both nodded and followed her as they all took a seat at the table.**

**“** **So, Jared, how far along are you?** **”**

**“** **Eight weeks.** **”**

**Jensen looked at him before he took a drink of his water. Jared was already pregnant before he moved out; Telling Jensen he had been with Alex longer than that one morning he caught them sneaking out.** **“** **Great.** **”**

**“** **You know, I still have a chance of losing it.** **”**

**“** **Sweetie,** **don** **’** **t talk like that.** **”**

**“** **But, mom, it** **’** **s true.** **”**

**“** **At least I know it** **’** **s not twins. I mean, it would be nice, but I don** **’** **t think Alex would like that.** **”** **Jensen nodded.** **“** **You know, once I hit forty-five, I have really no chance of having twins.** **”**

**Jensen just nodded, knowing it wasn** **’** **t true. They all just ate their lunch. Once they were done, Jensen helped Jared** **’** **s mother clean the table as Jared went into the living room, waiting for the tea to come out.**

**“** **Jensen?** **”**

**“** **Yes?** **”**

**“** **I know how hard it is to be a single father, but please think twice about giving the baby up.** **”**

**He opened the kitchen door and watched Jared sitting on the couch reading a magazine.**

**“** **He** **’** **s so happy about his baby.** **”**

**“** **He deserved to be a father.** **”**

**“** **So do you.** **”**

**“** **If it was me and Jared sure, but he picked Alex over me. If** **He wants to go to a man who has a chance of hitting him again someday, fine.** **”**

**“** **Then let Jared adopt your baby.** **”**

**“** **I would say yes, but not with Alex in his life. Not with the chance my child could ever be hit. I** **can** **’** **t do that; And now he has his own on the way.** **”**

**She walked over to him.** **“** **I know what he did to Jared was wrong, but he is his husband, and thank you for standing up for my son and protecting him.** **”**

**“** **I would die for Jared.** **”** **He walked out of the kitchen with the tea set.** **“** **I brought the tea.** **”** **He set** **it down on the coffee table.**

**“** **Thanks.** **”**

**“** **So, Jared, sweetheart, you think it** **’** **s a boy or a girl?** **”**

**Jared smiled.** **“** **Mom, I really don** **’** **t know; But Alex was so happy we did it. I think he wants a boy, but I** **’** **m cool with a girl, too.** **”** **Jensen just nodded.** **“** **Alex is planning on taking us to a cabin next month.** **”**

**Jensen set** **his cup of tea down as his stomach started turning more and more as Jared talked about him and Alex.**

**“** **I can** **’** **t wait to get fat.** **”** **Jared reached for a cookie and saw Jensen** **’** **s face.** **“** **Jensen, are you alright?** **”**

**Jensen let out a long sigh.** **“** **Not feeling so well.** **”**

**“** **Is it** **really that bad?** **”** **Jared asked.**

**“** **You saw me.** **”**

**“** **Did the doctor give you something to help?** **”**

**“** **It helped some.** **”**

**“** **Geez,** **I hope you** **’** **re not one who has it all nine months.** **”**

**“** **Me, too.** **”** **He slowly stood up.**

**“** **Alex said he read where ginger and peppermint tea might help. You should try it.** **”**

**That was when Jensen doubled over in pain as every muscle in his stomach seized up.   Jared rushed over to Jensen.** **“** **It** **’** **s going to be okay.** **”**

**“** **I can** **’** **t keep doing this,** **”** **he said** **as Jared held him close where he could smell Jared.**

**“** **Let** **’** **s get him to the couch.** **”**

**“** **I** **’** **m fine.** **”** **He tried** **to stand up the best he could.** **“** **I think I should go.** **”**

**“** **No, please let me take you home.** **”**

**“** **I can do it.** **”** **He headed** **for the door.**

**Jared stopped him.** **“** **I** **’** **m taking you home.** **”** **He walked Jensen out to his car and helped put him in it.**

**Jensen just stared out the window as Jared pulled away from his mother** **’** **s home.** **“** **If you need me to pull over, please tell me.** **”**

**“** **I will.** **”** **Jensen closed his eyes and didn** **’** **t see the oncoming car that hit them, spinning them into** **a tree.**


	3. Crash and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the crash. Will Jared keep his dream of being a father? Will Jensen be able to keep his pregnancy a secret? Will Alex true feeling come to light?

**~Hospital~**

**Jared** **’** **s mother rushed into the waiting room to find Alex and Chris there.** **“** **How are they?** **”**

**“** **We don** **’** **t know. What happened?** **”**

**“** **Just that ass Jensen was having my pregnant husband drive him home, probably too hungover to drive.** **”**

**“** **Hey!** **”** **Chris yelled at him.**

**“** **Boys, stop it! I don** **’** **t want anything to happen to either of them, and Jared was driving Jensen home cause he was too sick to drive home himself.** **”**

**“** **He could have taken a cab, but no, and now** **my husband** **is in surgery.** **”**

**“** **He** **’** **s not alone, either.** **Jensen** **is fighting for his life, too.** **”**

**It wasn** **’** **t until a few hours later until the doctor came out.** **“** **How is he, doctor?** **”** **Alex asked.**

**“** **I** **’** **m sorry, he lost the baby. Too much impact when the car hit the tree.** **”**

**“** **Jensen** **…”** **Chris asked.**

**“** **It** **’** **s still touch and go. He has a spinal injury.** **”**

**They all nodded.** **“** **If Jared wasn** **’** **t in that car, he would still have his baby.** **”**

**“** **Right now both of them need us. All this hate will not go back into their rooms.** **”** **Jared** **’** **s mother said.**

**~ A** **Week Later~**

**Jared wheeled into Jensen** **room,** **as Jensen still hadn** **’** **t woken up.** **“** **You have to wake up. You** **’** **re my best friend, and I need you now. I lost my baby.** **”**

**Alex walked into the room.** **“** **Jared, you need to be resting.** **”**

**“** **I need to see how he is.** **”**

**“** **Jared, cause of that ass you lost your child.** **”**

**Jared looked up at his husband.** **“** **Why is it my child and not our child?** **”**

**“** **I gave you what you wanted.** **”**

**Jared started laughing.** **“** **I** **’** **m so fucking stupid. You just did it so you got me back! Well go to hell, Alex. I** **’** **m staying here with my friend.** **”**

**“** **You little bitch.** **”** **He grabbed Jared out of his wheelchair.** **“** **I gave you a child, and you do this to me?** **”**

**“** **You never loved me. You just wanted someone to control, and it** **’** **s not me. I would rather have a happy life without kids than to have a painful life with them in my life.** **”** **That was when Jared felt Alex** **’** **s fist to his face, and that was when the nurses and security rushed in, escorting Alex out of the hospital.**

**“** **Mr. Kinkade, are you alright?** **”**

**“** **I** **’** **m fine. How did you know?** **”**

**She looked over to the bed. Jared turned to see Jensen looking at him.** **“** **Thanks.** **”** **Jensen just closed his eyes again as his released the call button in his hand.**

**It wasn** **’** **t until three days later that Jensen fully woke up with Jared and his mother and Chris next to his bed.** **“** **Hi.** **”**

**“** **What happened?** **”**

**“** **We met for lunch a week and a half ago, and you got** **sick,** **so I was driving you home when a car plowed into your side and spun us into** **a tree.** **”**

**“** **Baby?** **”**

**“** **Your baby** **is doing okay. It was touch and go for you both, but it** **’** **s all good now.** **”**

**Jensen swallowed.** **“** **Yours?** **”**

**“** **A** **all that matters is yours is okay.** **”**

**“** **Sorry.** **”**

**“** **Alex showed his true colors. It** **’** **s what was best.** **”**

**“** **You okay?** **”**

**“** **Just rest.** **”** **He stroked Jensen** **’** **s** **hair.**

**~Homecoming~**

**They set up Chris** **’** **room for Jensen, since Chris finally moved in with his girlfriend; Knowing it was going to be a long time before Jensen would walk up the stairs.**

**They wheeled** **Jensen into** **the house and took him into the bedroom and helped him into bed.   Jensen rubbed his belly, not believing how big he was at six months now.**

**“** **You need anything?** **”** **Jared asked.**

**Jensen patted the bed.** **“** **Yes.** **”**

**Jared sat down.** **“** **What?** **”**

**Jensen leaned in,** **kissing Jared.** **“** **You.** **”**

**“** **Jensen** **…”**

**“** **Jared, I love you. I knew the day you left me I made the hugest mistake. I** **’** **m so sorry.** **”**

**“** **Can we keep your baby?** **”**

**“** **I wasn** **’** **t going to give it up.** **”**

**“** **But you told me you were.** **”**

**“** **I was protecting myself.** **”**

**“** **I want to adopt your child,** **Jensen.** **”**

**“** **No.** **”**

**Jared stood up.** **“** **Why can** **’** **t I adopt them? I wanted a child so badly and lost my child.   Why can** **’** **t I adopt them; If you want us to be a family?** **”**

**Jensen sighed.** **“** **Jared, you can** **’** **t adopt your own child.** **”**

**Jared looked at him.** **“** **My what?** **”**

**“** **The night you came home, the poker game; You got drunk and we ended up having sex on the couch. I told you the next day not to** **worry,** **)** **you needed it, and I wasn** **’** **t going to read anything into it.   Then a wonderful month later, I** **’** **m puking up my guts. You know the rest.** **”**

**“** **Why the hell didn** **’** **t you tell me?** **”**

**“** **Cause I knew you wouldn** **’** **t go back to Alex, which would be fine, but you also wouldn** **’** **t really be with me for me, you would be with me cause of your child.** **”**

**“** **You never wanted kids.** **”**

**“** **Right, until I lost you, and if this was anyone else** **’** **s child, we wouldn** **’** **t be talking, but cause it** **’** **s yours and mine I was going to have it no matter what.** **”**

**Jared sat down.** **“** **I** **’** **m going to be a father.** **”**

**“** **Yes, if you want to.** **”**

**Jared kissed Jensen hard. Before either knew it, they were both naked in bed together.**

**“** **Nice welcome home.** **”**

**~Later That Night~**

**Jensen woke up next to a sleeping Jared and pulled himself out of the bed, careful not to wake Jared up. He sat on the edge of the bed as his stomach twisted and cramped on him. He slowly took a deep breath in and released it.**

**Jared woke up to Jensen** **’** **s breathing. He propped himself up on his elbow as he placed his hand on Jensen** **’** **s hip.** **“** **You okay?** **”**

**“** **Go back to sleep.** **”** **He said** **it very slowly and controlled.**

**Jared sat up, knowing something wasn** **’** **t right.** **“** **Jensen, what is it?** **”** **He reached for the lamp next to him and turned on the lights.** **“** **You** **’** **re scaring me.** **”**

**Jensen hated that he was scaring him. He looked over his shoulder at him.** **“** **I** **’** **m fine. Just go back to bed.** **”**

**Jared could see how pale Jensen was looking as the beads of sweat on his forehead glistened in the light of the room. He leaned forward carefully, trying not to move the bed as he rested his chin on Jensen** **’** **s shoulder.** **“** **Is it the baby or the pain?** **”**

**Jensen let out a heavy sigh.** **“** **I don** **’** **t know.   I think both. My stomach is cramping and twisting, but my back is killing me, too.** **”** **He leaned** **back against Jared some.**

**Jared nodded and moved the hand from Jensen** **’** **s hip up over his belly.** **“** **Need help** **to go to the bathroom?** **”** **Jensen gave a small nod. Jared helped Jensen stand up while he stayed on the bed and then got off.   He walked him into the bathroom.**

**“** **Could you go get me some ice water?** **”** **Jared nodded and walked out.**

**Jared got a nice, big glass of water and a few water bottles for later. He headed back with the waters and walked in the bedroom to see the door to the bathroom closed. He placed Jensen** **’** **s glass of water on his nightstand and then heard the flush and the door opening up slowly. He looked up to see Jensen standing there, very pale and very clammy looking.   He just dropped the bottles on the bed as Jensen leaded on the doorway for support. He rushed over to Jensen and swept him up in his arms.**

**Jensen** **’** **s** **head fell onto Jared** **’** **s shoulder.** **“** **Jared, you just had a miscarriage. Put me down,** **”** **h said softly and weakly.**

**“** **Jensen, I love you, but for once, shut up. You are too weak and pregnant.** **”** **Jensen did his best to growl at that, which just made Jared chuckle as he carried him to the bed and laid him down. He picked up the waters and placed them next to the glass, which he picked up and handed** **to Jensen.** **“** **Drink slowly.** **”** **Jensen nodded and did so.** **“** **Is it** **this bad all the time?** **”** **Jensen just nodded as he leaned back against the headboard, not ready to lay down just yet.** **“** **Shit.** **”** **Jared had never been that sick with his own pregnancy. He leaned over and gave Jensen a kiss on the cheek.** **“** **Thank you.** **”**

**Jensen looked over at him.** **“** **For what?** **”**

**“** **For doing this for us; Knowing how sick you are.** **”**

**Jensen smiled at him.** **“** **Anything for our child.** **”** **Jared smiled at that.**

**“** **What to watch a movie?** **”**

**Jensen nodded.** **“** **I** **’** **ll be like this for a few hours.** **”** **Jared nodded.** **“** **Why don** **’** **t you go get some snacks for yourself, and I might have some later. Get a few movies.** **”**

**Jared nodded and rushed downstairs and picked out four movies. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed bags of chips and bags of cookies, figuring Jensen might not want anything that had a smell, like popcorn. He brought it all back up to the bedroom and laid it on the bed.   He walked over to the TV and started to** **put the movie in.**

**“** **Got enough junk food?** **”** **Jensen looked** **at the pile of bags of food on the bed.**

**“** **I figured right now you want nothing that had a smell, like popcorn.** **”**

**Jensen smiled and he was right.** **“** **Yeah.** **”** **Jared sat down on the bed next to him, and Jensen rested his head on Jared** **’** **s shoulder as Jared opened a bag of chips, and they both started watching the movie. Jensen didn** **’** **t make it halfway before he was asleep on Jared** **’** **s shoulder.**

**Jared just smiled and let Jensen sleep as he watched the movie. Jared found himself falling asleep with a very full belly of junk food next to Jensen.**

**~One** **Month Later~**

**Jensen woke up to find a still sleeping Jared next to him under the covers. He just laid there, watching Jared sleep. The past month had been good. Their nightly movie thing had become a routine. It did help him pass the time and not focus on how sick he was feeling; But this morning was different. This was the first morning he slept the whole night through without getting sick. He was hoping it meant his morning sickness was over but wasn** **’** **t going to get too excited just yet.**

**Jared slowly started to wake up as he rolled on his back. He opened his eyes to see Jensen watching him.** **“** **You okay?** **”** **He asked as he** **stretched.**

**Jensen smiled at him.** **“** **Just can** **’** **t believe you** **’** **re in bed with me and how much I love you.** **”**

**Jared smiled and leaned up, kissing him.** **“** **I love you, too. Bathroom?** **”** **Jensen shook his head no. Jared tossed the covers back as he sat up in the bed just in his boxers without a shirt, which was the normal sleeping attire for Jared, which for Jensen was nothing on, if he could do so.**

**Jensen watched Jared head into the bathroom when he saw Jared** **’** **s boxers were hugging his butt more than they did a month ago. He heard the flush of the toilet and Jared walked out, flipping the bathroom lights off, and that was when Jensen saw it: His boyfriend was supporting a gut.** **“** **That** **’** **s new.** **”**

**Jared looked down at his stomach that used to be flat and hard but was now soft and pudgy.** **“** **I think our movie nights have caught up with me.** **”** **He rubbed** **his belly.**

**“** **I think it looks good on you.** **”** **Jared got in bed.**

**“** **You do?** **”** **He made s** **ure his belly was right in front of Jensen** **’** **s face. Jensen just leaned forward and kissed him as he pulled down Jared** **’** **s boxers.**

**~Eight Months~**

**Jensen sat in bed,** **waiting for Jared to come to bed. Jared opened the bathroom door and turned the light off and walked out in his bathrobe. He walked over to the bed.** **“** **How are you two doing?** **”**

**“** **Just missing someone** **’** **s father.** **”**

**Jared laughed at that. Their sex lives had become more active since the morning sickness ended. Jared removed his robe and laid it at the foot of the bed. He slipped into bed and leaned back against the headboard. Then he belched.** **“** **Sorry, I** **’** **m just so full from** **dinner.** **”**

**Jensen laughed and rubbed Jared** **’** **s** **belly, which had kept growing over the past month.** **“** **You know your mother** **’** **s** **cooking is** **not a friend to our waistlines.** **”**

**Jared laughed.** **“** **I kinda let myself go.** **”** **He patted** **his belly.**

**“** **You** **’** **re happy for once in your life.** **”** **Jared smiled at that.** **“** **Do you need a Tums?** **”**

**Jared answered with another belch.** **“** **No, I** **’** **m good,** **really.** **”** **Jensen nodded as he laid down in the bed. Jensen reached over to turn the light off when he heard a massive passing of gas come from behind him. He looked back at Jared.** **“** **Jared.** **”**

**Jared just stared at his belly.** **“** **Oh god, I** **’** **m so sorry. Didn** **’** **t feel it coming on.** **”** **Jared just wanted to die. He started to lay down in the bed as a few smaller ones escaped. Jensen was trying not to laugh at Jared;** **But he** **found himself falling asleep.**

**~A** **Few Hours Later~**

**Jared woke up with his stomach cramping and found himself letting out a massive belch. He rubbed his belly as it started to feel like it was on the high seas. He slowly sat up in the bed as he tried to get the queasy feeling to stop, and it did after he found himself rushing into the bathroom.**

**Jared came back out to find Jensen still asleep. He carefully got back in bed so as not to wake him up. Jared fell fast asleep.**

**~Two Weeks Later~**

**Jared came** **walking into** **the house to find Jensen sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table.** **“** **Hey, what are you doing out here?** **”**

**“** **Doc said I can walk round the house.** **”**

**“** **I know, but** **…”**

**“** **Where were you?** **”**

**“** **I had a check up.** **”** **He walked into** **the living room and sat down next to him.**

**“** **Go well?** **”**

**Jared smiled.** **“** **Yes, it did.** **”**

**“** **That** **’** **s great.** **”**

**Jared leaned in and kissed Jensen.** **“** **We** **’** **re pregnant.** **”**

**Jensen pulled back.** **“** **Are you saying you** **’** **re** **…** **?** **”** **Jared nodded hugely. Jensen smiled wide.** **“** **That** **’** **s** **wonderful,** **Jared.** **”**

**“** **Thank you,** **Jensen.** **”**

**“** **For what?** **”**

**“** **For my babies.** **”** **Jensen smiled.**

**“** **Anything for you, Jared. How far along**

**“** **Almost three months.** **”** **Jensen placed his hand on Jared** **’** **s belly. Jared took Jensen** **’** **s hand into his own.**

**“** **I love you.** **”**

**“** **I love you.** **”** **That was when Jensen started to squeeze the hell out of Jared** **’** **s hand.**

**“** **Jensen, you** **’** **re hurting me.** **”** **Jensen seemed not to hear him. Jared just kept feeling the pain in his hand getting worse the harder Jensen squeezed it.** **“** **Jensen!** **”** **Jared yelled. Jensen took a deep breath in and let it out and released Jared** **’** **s hand.** **“** **What the hell,** **Jensen?** **”**

**“** **Sorry, didn** **’** **t hear you.** **”**

**“** **That hurt.** **”**

**“** **I know, but my contraction hurt more.** **”**

**“** **What?** **”** **Jared said, getting off the couch as fast as he could.** **“** **Are you saying it** **’** **s time?** **”** **Jensen nodded.** **“** **But you** **’** **re not even nine months?** **”** **Jared rushed into the bedroom and grabbed Jensen** **’** **s bag. He rushed back out when it hit him. He walked into the living room.** **“** **I** **’** **m not the father,** **am I?** **”**

**Jensen looked up at him.** **“** **What?** **”**

**“** **You were lying. You are nine months, but to be nine months, I can** **’** **t be the father. You would have already been pregnant when I moved in.** **”**

**“** **Jared, you are the father.** **”** **He was pushing** **himself up off the couch when another contraction hit him harder, causing him to double over.**

**“** **I can** **’** **t be. I still love you, but I wish you were honest with me.** **”** **He helped** **Jensen out to the car.**

**The drive to the hospital was a quiet one.   They got Jensen in a room and were concern by how fast it was happening, how painful the contractions were, and the stress it was putting on the baby.**

**Jared waited out in the waiting room as Jensen was being examined by the doctors. He didn** **’** **t really say anything to his mother or Chris, who were with him.**

**“** **Jared, sweetie, he** **’** **ll be fine.** **”**

**Jared gave a small smile.** **“** **I know.** **”**

**“** **Then what** **’** **s wrong?** **”**

**“** **I** **’** **m not the baby** **’** **s father.** **”**

**“** **What?** **”**

**“** **If I was, it would be early for him to be in labor. He wouldn** **’** **t even be nine months.** **”**

**“** **Jared, lots of babies come early.** **”**

**“** **Jared, you are the father,** **”** **Chris said.**

**“** **Thanks,** **but you** **don** **’** **t need to lie for him.** **”** **Jared rubbed his belly that held their child. He had to get used to Jensen having another man** **’** **s child.**

**After awhile, Jared started to get concerned that it was taking too long. Jared started to go ask a nurse when Jensen** **’** **s doctor walked out.** **“** **Is he okay?** **”**

**“** **We had to rush him in when the baby** **heart rate dropped;** **But he** **’** **s** **resting and doing fine. You can go see him, but keep it short.** **”**

**The nurse showed them to Jensen** **’** **s** **room,** **where he was sleeping.** **“** **Would you like to see them? He hasn** **’** **t seen them.** **”** **Jared nodded as she walked him over to the window to the nursery.**

**“** **Which one?** **”** **She pointed to the front row.   That was when he saw a baby that looked like Jensen.** **“** **Boy or girl?** **”**

**“** **Girl.** **”**

**Jared** **’** **s mother looked at the one next to her.** **“** **That one looks like you when you were a baby.** **”**

**Jared looked at the other one.** **“** **That** **’** **s a boy;** **”** **the** **nurse said.**

**“** **She okay?** **”**

**“** **She is perfect, as is her brother.** **”**

**Jared then looked at them both.** **“** **Twins?** **”** **The nurse smiled.** **“** **That** **’** **s why he went into labor so early?** **”**

**“** **Very common with more than one baby** **. The** **little girl** **’** **s heart rate dropped, but she** **’** **s** **fine. Jensen doesn** **’** **t even know he has a little girl and a son.** **”**

**Jared smiled. Chris hugged him.** **“** **I told you. He would do this for you. Never forget that.** **”** **Jared nodded.**

**“** **Which was first?** **”**

**“** **Your son then your daughter.** **”**

**“** **Jared, you** **’** **re going to be a great dad,** **”** **his mother said.**

**“** **Would** **You like to hold them?** **”** **Jared nodded as she led him into the room as Chris and his mother watched him hold his kids.**

**Jensen woke up a few hours later to find three dozen roses in his room, one each in red, pink, and purple.   He looked over to his side and saw Jared holding a baby as he sat in the chair.** **“** **Hi.** **”**

**Jared smiled when he heard the voice.** **“** **Hi.** **”** **He stood up.** **“** **I** **’** **d like you to meet our son.** **”**

**Jensen smiled.** **“** **A boy.** **”**

**“** **He** **’** **s prefect.** **”**

**“** **Who are the** **Roses from?** **”**

**“** **Me, red as I** **’** **m sorry for believing you were lying. Purple is** **for our son.** **”**

**Jensen smiled and then saw the pink ones more clearly.** **“** **A girl?** **”**

**Jared smiled.** **“** **Yes, a girl, and she** **’** **s fine, too. She** **’** **s the reason they had to rush you into the operating room.   Jensen nodded and Jared handed their son to Jensen as he picked up their little girl and placed her in Jensen** **’** **s other arm.**

**“** **Thank you so much for giving me my family I always wanted. I can** **’** **t wait to have this little one join these two.** **”** **He placed** **his hand on his belly right as his mother walked in with teddy bears and coffee.**

**“** **Chris, he** **’** **s awake and Jared is pregnant.** **”**

**“** **Mom.** **”**

**Jensen laughed as Chris rushed in.** **“** **Is that true, Jared?** **”** **Chris asked.**

**“** **Yes, just found out yesterday.** **”**

**“** **Wow, three grandkids. It couldn** **’** **t get any better.** **”**

**~Seven Months~**

**Jared walked out of the bathroom as Jensen was putting Sara and Chris** **’** **s namesake to bed. Jared walked over to the bed and removed his boxers before getting into bed and waiting for Jensen to come to bed. This night he wanted his boyfriend. He reached into his nightstand and pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a white gold band. He carefully placed the band into his navel, since he hadjust gotten out of a shower. He put the box back up so Jensen wouldn** **’** **t see it.**

**Jensen walked in to Jared laying on his side totally naked, rubbing the side of his belly.** **“** **Well, hello.** **”**

**Jared smiled.** **“** **I thought it might be a good night to be with my boyfriend. You** **’** **ve been cleared.** **”**

**“** **I know. Just didn** **’** **t know if you felt like it.** **”**

**“** **I do, and I have a gift, but you have to find it.** **”**

**“** **Oh do I?** **”** **He walked** **over to the bed as each step he lost piece of his clothing until he reached the bed naked. He got on the bed and kissed him as he ran his hand down Jared** **’** **s belly when he felt something. He leaned back and looked at the ring.** **“** **Oh, Jared, it** **’** **s** **nice.** **”**

**Jared took the ring from him.** **“** **Jensen, will you marry me?** **”**

**Jensen looked up at him.** **“** **What?** **”**

**“** **I want to marry you.** **”**

**“** **Yes, but I should be asking you. You** **’** **re pregnant.** **”** **Jared laughed.**

**“** **Yes, but you were first.** **”** **Jared slipped the ring onto Jensen** **’** **s finger and kissed him.** **“** **I love you so much.** **”**

**“** **I love you. When do you want to marry me?** **”**

**“** **After this one is born.** **”** **Jensen nodded,** **and that was when Jared took Jensen down on the bed.**

**~Important Announcement~**

**Jared sat down in the living room with Chris and his mother.** **“** **Thank you both for coming. I wanted to tell you something.** **”**

**“** **What? If you** **’** **re going to tell us you** **’** **re pregnant, we kinda already know,** **”** **Chris said jokingly.**

**“** **We know you two are getting married,** **”** **his mother said.**

**“** **No, I talked about this with Jensen, and he agreed to it. I** **’** **m having a home birth. Jensen needed to be in a hospital with his birth; But I** **’** **m only dealing with one where he was dealing with two. I wanted you two to be here. I thought you,** **Chris** **could look out after Sara and Chris while Jensen** **’** **s helping me, and mom, I just wanted you to be here with me. I understand if you** **’** **re not comfortable with this.** **”**

**“** **How will it work?** **”** **his mother asked.**

**“** **I will be having a water birth. We will have a pool put up in our room when the time comes. I** **’** **ll move to it, and my midwife will get in the water with me, as will Jensen. We also are planning that when the baby is a month old, we will get married. I don** **’** **t want to wait too long.** **”**

**“** **Jared, if this is what you want, then sure,** **”** **his mother said.**

**“** **I** **’** **ll be happy to watch the babies for you.** **”**

**“** **Thank you both.** **”**

**~Baby Time~**

**Jared was kneeling on the bed on all fours as a contraction hit him. Jensen rubbed his lower back.** **“** **I want this kid out now.** **”**

**“** **They** **’** **re not ready.** **”**

**He had been going at this for five hours now. Sunnybeam walked over to him.** **“** **Jared, let** **’** **s check you.** **”** **Jared got onto his back as she checked him out. She rubbed her hand over his belly as another contraction hit him.** **“** **Oh, that was a big one. The baby is in position now.** **”**

**“** **How much longer?** **”** **He got out through his contraction.**

**“** **It** **’** **s up to them.** **”** **Jared just sighed not getting his answer he wanted.**

**Three hours later was when the head appeared. Jensen and Chris carried Jared to the pool and sat him down in it as he started pushing the baby out.   Before Jared knew it, the baby was out and he was picking up his son.** **“** **It** **’** **s a boy,** **Jensen.** **”** **Jensen smiled and kissed Jared as the baby boy cried. They carried Jared and the baby back to the bed to rest.**

**~One** **Month Later~**

**Jared sat on the couch feeding Jack when he heard arguing coming from the front door.**

**“** **You need to lose ten pounds and maybe your pants will fit. I can** **’** **t get them let out in two weeks.** **”**

**“** **I know.** **”**

**“** **You both know you should be watching your weight with your wedding coming up.** **”**

**“** **What** **’** **s going on?** **”** **Jared yelled from the living room.**

**Jensen walked into the living room and saw Jack.** **“** **Sorry.** **”**

**“** **What** **’** **s up?** **”**

**“** **Your husband** **’** **s** **pants don** **’** **t fit him anymore like they did just two weeks ago.** **”**

**“** **Then get some new ones.** **”**

**“** **Jared, it** **’** **s not that easy. His pants go with his suit,** **”** **h** **is mother said.**

**“** **I don** **’** **t need him starving himself just to fit in the pants.** **”**

**“** **I** **’** **ll try to lose some weight.** **”**

**“** **Hey, how about this?** **Jensen,** **you try to lose some weight, fine, but if you don** **’** **t, that** **’** **s fine, too. I just want a small wedding to the man I love.** **”** **Jensen nodded and kissed him.**

**“** **The** **last fitting is in two weeks and in three, you will be married,** **”** **his mother said before she left.**

**~Last Fitting~**

**Jared stood in the bedroom in his suit he was going to wear next week to their wedding.** **“** **Jensen,** **doing okay in there?** **”**

**Jensen walked out in a tan suit with his pants undone.** **“** **I have a problem.** **”**

**Jared walked over to him.** **“** **What?** **”**

**“** **They won** **’** **t button.** **”** **Jared pulled the pants together to button them to see they wouldn** **’** **t even get close to buttoning.**

**“** **Geez, Jensen.** **”** **He placed** **his hand on Jensen** **’** **s stomach. Jensen just sat down on the bed.**

**“** **Your mother is going to kill me.** **”** **He fell back on the bed, which caused his shirt to rise up and expose his belly.** **“** **I** **’** **m fat.** **”**

**“** **You are not.** **”** **Jared sat** **down next to him. He rubbed Jensen** **’** **s belly.** **“** **So you put on some weight. That** **’** **s okay. We are both in a very happy time in our lives.** **”**

**That was when his mother walked in.** **“** **How are the suits?** **”** **That was** **when she saw Jensen laying on the bed with his belly peeking out from under his dress shirt.** **“** **Great, you** **’** **re bigger than last time.** **”** **Jensen just turned his head away from them both.**

**“** **Mom, please leave.** **”**

**“** **Sorry, Jared, I** **’** **m just trying to make sure you have the wedding you want.** **”**

**“** **I know, but right now is not a great time, and my husband to be and I will pick what we will wear. You just plan everything else.** **”** **She nodded and walked out.**

**Jared turned back to Jensen.** **“** **She** **’** **s gone.** **”** **Jared forced Jensen to look at him, and that was when he saw the tears.** **“** **No need to cry over it. I love the way you look. Hell, I still have my baby belly. I just want to marry you.** **”** **Jensen nodded and kissed him.**


	4. Dreams Do Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As happy as life together is their still will always be thrown curve balls in the a relationship. Can the boys keep their dreams? Or fear losing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part. I broke it up in to part so were reading 95 page straight. Thanks you for reading.
> 
> Thanks to Zelda_addict for beta reading this and getting to back to me so fast. Your a lifesaver.

**~The** **Wedding~**

**Jared spent the night at his mother** **’** **s house and was now getting ready with the help of his mother as Jensen was getting help from Chris back at the house. His mother helped him get into his dress shirt and tan pants. They and Jack headed to the beach where Jared and Jensen were getting married.**

**Jensen rushed into the house, running late.** **“** **Dude, we** **’** **re already ten minutes late,** **”** **Chris said.**

**“** **I know.** **”** **He rushed into the bedroom, pulling off his shirt and grabbing his dress shirt and putting it on. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his jeans off and slipped his tan pants on. He put his sandals on.   Chris rushed them both out with the twins to the beach.**

**Jensen got** **to the beach and grabbed the twins as Chris carried the ring. They went over to their tent and set the babies down on a table as they slept. Jensen paid no attention to the dizziness he was having.**

**Jared** **’** **s mother walked in.** **“** **You guys are late. Jared is already ready.** **”**

**“** **Sorry, I was running late,** **”** **Jensen said.**

**“** **You two ready?** **”** **They both nodded. Chris walked out to see Jared standing at the water** **’** **s edge.  Jared** **’** **s mother grabbed the baby monitor and put it with the other one that was with Jack so she could hear if someone woke up. She walked out to Chris as Jensen followed stood in front of Jared. They both took each other** **’** **s hands and held them both.**

**“** **Jared, do you take Jensen to be your husband in health and sickness, in times of sadness and of joy, for the rest of your life?** **”**

**“** **I do.** **”** **He slipped the ring on Jensen** **’** **s** **finger, and** **Jensen** **’** **s** **hands moved up Jared** **’** **s arms where he was holding onto Jared** **’** **s forearms for support.** **“** **You okay?** **”**

**Even with the sun going down, the heat of the day still wasn** **’** **t helping the dizziness.** **“** **Need to speed it up.** **”** **He looked to the father.**

**“** **Jensen,** **do you take Jared in sickness and health, in times of sadness and of joy, for the rest of your life?** **”**

**“** **I do.** **”** **He slipped** **the ring on Jared** **’** **s** **finger.**

**“** **I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.** **”**

**Jensen leaned** **inward as Jared kissed him. Jared felt Jensen** **’** **s weight fall into him.** **“** **Jensen.** **”** **He caught his husband. Jared picked up Jensen and carried him into the tent. He laid him down on a lounge chair.** **“** **Mom, can you** **bring Jack over here?** **”**

**“** **Yes, sweetie.** **”**

**Chris gave Jared a cool cloth. Jared ran it over Jensen** **’** **s face.** **“** **Jensen, wake up.** **”**

**Jensen slowly started to wake up.** **“** **Sorry** **…”**

**“** **You okay?** **”**

**“** **Just got dizzy. I guess I was just doing too much this morning.** **”**

**“** **Have you eaten?** **”** **Jensen shook his head** **no.** **“** **Let** **’** **s head in and get some food.** **”** **Jensen nodded as Jared helped him up. They walked into the private beach house where his mother had the food waiting. Jared sat Jensen down on the couch as Chris and his mother brought in the babies.** **“** **I** **’** **ll bring you some food.** **”**

**“** **I can get it.** **”**

**“** **No, I will.** **”** **Jared walked over, picking up Jensen** **’** **s favorites, crab cakes and** **fried shrimp.   He handed** **the plate over to Jensen and went to get his own food.**

**Jensen looked at the plate and set it down. That was when Jared came back with his food and sat down.** **“** **Something wrong?** **”**

**“** **Anything not seafood?** **”**

**“** **Yes, I just know how you love them.** **”** **He put** **his plate down before he stood up.**

**“** **Just not feeling it.** **”**

**“** **Okay.** **”** **Jared went to get some food that wasn** **’** **t seafood. He brought the plate back to Jensen.**

**Jensen looked at the mac** **& cheese and** **finger sandwiches. Jared** **‘** **s** **mother walked over to them both.**

**“** **You two like the beach house?** **”**

**“** **It** **’** **s nice,** **mom.** **”**

**“** **It** **’** **s yours for the weekend. For your honeymoon.** **”**

**“** **What?** **”** **Jared said.**

**“** **I will take the kids home with me. You have a honeymoon.** **”** **Jared smiled and gave his mom a kiss. He l** **ooked over at Jensen,** **whose mouth was full of mac & cheese. Jared laughed. **

**“** **Thanks from** **both of us.** **”**

**~Honeymoon~**

**Jared walked into the bedroom of the beach house as Jensen was still eating the mac & cheese. ** **“** **You** **’** **re still eating.** **”** **He got** **in bed naked.**

**“** **It** **’** **s good,** **”** **Jensen defended w** **ith a mouthful in his mouth.**

**“** **I know, but it** **’** **s our honeymoon.** **”** **He rubbed Jensen’s** **stomach. He took the plate out of Jensen** **’** **s hands and put it on the nightstand.** **“** **Jensen,** **I love you so much. Thank you for marrying me and giving me three wonderful kids.** **”**

**“** **Four.** **”**

**Jared sat up.** **“** **Four?** **”**

**“** **Yes, four wonderful kids.** **”** **He rubbed Jared’s** **belly. Jared looked at his belly and laughed.**

**“** **I** **’** **m ready to make number four.** **”** **He pulled** **Jensen down on top of him. Jensen kissed Jared. He teased Jared as he brushed himself up against him. That was when Jensen leaned down right next to Jared** **’** **s ear.**

**“** **Jared, I** **’** **m pregnant.** **”**

**Jared moaned feeling Jensen inside him while Jensen spoke to him.** **“** **That** **’** **s** **nice.** **”**

**Jensen was nibbling** **Jared** **’** **s ear when the message hit Jared. Jared pushed Jensen back a little so he could see him.** **“** **What?** **”**

**“** **Baby number four will be here in six months.** **”**

**“** **What?** **”**

**Jensen took both of Jared** **’** **s hands and placed them on his belly.** **“** **Your baby is here.** **”**

**Jared looked at Jensen** **’** **s belly in his hands.** **“** **I** **’** **m going to be a father?** **”**

**Jensen nodded and leaned down, kissing him.**

**~The** **Next Morning~**

**Jared woke up in the bed alone. He got up out of the bed and walked into the living room to find Jensen sitting on the couch, eating the food that was left over from the day before.** **“** **Twins?** **”**

**Jensen looked at Jared.** **“** **No.** **”**

**“** **You’re su** **re eating a lot.** **”**

**“** **It** **’** **s so good.** **”**

**Jared sat down next to Jensen as he went back to the food. Jared just rubbed Jensen** **’** **s belly as he stuffed himself.** **“** **Last night was great.** **”** **Jensen nodded.**

**The weekend was nice for them both. They stayed in the beach house most of the day, and at night they walked at sunset on the beach; But they also just played in bed or Jared watched his husband eat when they were sleeping together.**

**Jared packed up their bags as Jensen came walking out of the bathroom.** **“** **My jeans don** **’** **t fit.** **”** **Jared looked up to see his jeans didn** **’** **t fit, but his shirt didn** **’** **t fit either.** **“** **I guess the food caught up with you.** **”**

**Jensen look down at his belly.** **“** **I** **’** **m fat.** **”**

**“** **You are not.** **”**

**“** **Look at me, Jared. In two days, my jeans** **don** **’** **t fit. Hell, my shirt is hugging my belly. I** **’** **m fat.** **”**

**“** **You have someone in there who** **’** **s growing; Not fat. So stop calling the man I love fat and my unborn child fat.** **”**

**“** **You want a piece of this?** **”** **He rubbed** **his belly.**

**“** **You know I do.** **”**

**Jensen took them out to the water, where the moon was up. He undressed and walked out in the water.** **“** **Come and get it.** **”**

**Jared laughed. He hadn** **’** **t ever seen this side of Jensen.**

**~A Few Months Later~**

**Jared put the babies down for bed before he headed into the bedroom to find Jensen standing in front of the mirror with a robe on but untied and nothing underneath it.** **“** **I might jump you.** **”**

**“** **I got four kids from that. I think we** **’** **re** **good.** **”**

**Jared walked over and pushed the robe off him.** **“** **Yeah, but they** **’** **re all asleep now.** **”**

**“** **You just like the extra curves your daughter left on me.** **”**

**“** **It helps, but I like it all.** **”** **He pushed Jensen onto the bed. Jensen pulled Jared** **’** **s shirt off as Jared pushed his pants off.**

**~One Year Anniversary~**

**Jared set up the dining table for the special dinner he had made, since his mother had the babies for the night. Then he heard the front door slam closed** **and heavy footsteps stomp** **up the stairs. He headed upstairs to find Jensen laying on the bed with his** **jeans unbuttoned** **and rubbing his belly where his jeans had cut into him. He watched his husband wipe his eyes with the palms of his hands as he let out a heavy sigh. He could tell something was wrong.** **“** **Jensen?** **”**

**Jensen opened his eyes when he heard the voice. He swallowed.** **“** **I** **’** **m fine, Jared.** **”** **He knew** **the tone.**

**Jared walked over to the bed and took a seat next to him.** **“** **What** **’** **s wrong?** **”**

**Jensen propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at his belly that had gotten bigger after the birth of their second daughter.** **“** **I** **’** **m too fat for any of my clothes to fit.** **”**

**“** **So you haven** **’** **t lost all the baby weight.** **”**

**“** **Says the man with flat abs. Jared, she** **’** **s six months old. You looked like you do now when Jack was six months old. Hell, I** **’** **ve gained weight.** **”**

**“** **I** **’** **m guessing you don** **’** **t want to eat?** **”** **That was when Jensen** **’** **s stomach answered for him.** **“** **I guess you do.** **”**

**Jared stood up and grabbed Jensen** **’** **s hands and pulled him off the bed.** **“** **I love you.** **”**

**“** **I love you, too.** **”**

**“** **Get comfortable. It** **’** **s** **just us tonight.** **”**

**“** **Alright. I** **’** **ll meet you down there.** **”**

**Jared nodded and left Jensen to change. He headed to the kitchen to check on the food.**

**Jensen came down and walked into the dining room as Jared brought the last bit of food out.**

**Jared looked up to see his husband standing there naked.** **“** **I would take you on this table, if the food wasn** **’** **t on it and hot.** **”**

**“** **I was hoping for that, but let** **’** **s eat.** **”** **He took** **his seat as Jared did the same.**

**“** **I can** **’** **t believe it** **’** **s been a year since we married and two since we** **’** **ve been back together and we have four kids. If you told me back then my life would be like this, I would have said crap.** **”**

**“** **Jared, I want to stop after baby six.** **”**

**Jared looked down at his stomach.** **“** **You want to work on number five, then six?** **”**

**“** **No, I thought I would give you numbers five and six at the same time.** **”**

**Jared looked up at his husband.** **“** **Are you saying what I think you** **’** **re saying?** **”**

**“** **Jared, I love you. We are that one-in-a-million something.** **”**

**“** **You** **’** **re pregnant.** **”**

**“** **With twins.** **”**

**Jared stood up and walked over to him and gave him a huge kiss.** **“** **I know I have the fairytale life I always wanted. I wouldn** **’** **t have it without you; But** **…”**

**Jensen looked up at Jared.** **“** **Jared?** **”**

**“** **I love you, Jensen.   You gave me all my dreams.** **”**

**“** **You gave me my dreams as well.** **”**

**Jared pulled Jensen up and into him.** **“** **Thank you.** **”**

**“** **For** **…”**

**“** **Being my protector even when you didn** **’** **t have to.** **”** **Jared leaned in right next** **to Jensen** **’** **s** **ear.** **“** **For my amazing eight kids.** **”**

**“** **What?** **”** **That was when Jensen fell back into his chair.**

**Jared watched his husband go pale, then a shade of green.** **“** **Jensen?** **”**

**“** **You** **’** **re pregnant with twins?** **”**

**Jared bit his lip and nodded. This wasn** **’** **t how he had planned this going. He didn** **’** **t know his husband would be expecting too, and on top of that,** **)** **twins as well.** **“** **You okay?** **”**

**“** **How far along?** **”** **Jensen just kept staring into thin air.**

**Jared swallowed.** **“** **Fourteen weeks.** **”** **Jared watched his husband turn more green.**

**Jensen knew his husband had to have known for a while.** **“** **I need to lay down for a bit.** **”** **He got out of his chair and headed up to the bedroom.**

**Jared stood there as their dinner started to get cold. He took a seat in Jensen** **’** **s chair and let the tears fall. He never thought he would see that reaction from Jensen about him being pregnant;** **But hell,** **he didn** **’** **t ever see them being pregnant at the same time.**

**Jared lost time as he sat there at the dining table and cried until he felt arms wrap around his neck in a caring hug.**

**“** **We need to start planning now.** **”**

**“** **Planning what?** **”** **He feared** **the answer.**

**Jensen took** **a seat next to him and held Jared** **’** **s hand.** **“** **We** **need to make sure everything is set up when you have them. Make sure your mom can stay with us.** **”**

**“** **Why?** **”**

**“** **Jared, you know you can** **’** **t really do anything after the babies are born; While you** **’** **re still healing.** **”**

**“** **We both can do it.** **”**

**“** **You think we can take care four babies and two newborns all on our own?** **”**

**“** **We did it before.** **”**

**“** **Jared, I** **’** **m due two weeks after you. We know twins come early.** **”**

**That was when it hit Jared that what was freaking Jensen out wasn** **’** **t because he was pregnant, it was cause they were due around the same time.** **“** **Jensen,** **we will be fine.** **”**

**~Baby Time~**

**Jared woke up to find he had slept in late when the first contraction hit him. He was three weeks early. Jared got out of bed to go find Jensen and tell him it was time. He walked down their stairs to find Jensen not in the kitchen or the living room. He came to the guest bathroom and found the door closed. He knocked on the door.** **“** **Um** **…** **Jensen,** **it** **’** **s time.** **”**

**Jensen stood in front of the sink as his hands gripped the sink edge. He looked up when he heard those words.** **“** **Do you think you can get your bag?** **”**

**“** **Yeah.** **”**

**“** **I** **’** **ll be out shortly. Go wait on the couch.** **”**

**Jared nodded.** **“** **Alright.** **”** **He started to leave.** **“** **You okay?** **”**

**“** **I** **’** **m fine.** **”** **Jensen looked at himself in the mirror, and he looked like crap. He looked down at the wet floor where his water had broken.**

**Jared walked over to the front door where their bags had been waiting. He called his mother to come watch the kids. She rushed over.**

**Jared** **’** **s mother took the bags out to the car, unaware she took Jensen** **’** **s bag with Jared** **’** **s.**

**Jared waited for Jensen to come out as his mother sat with him.** **“** **What** **’** **s taking him so long?** **”**

**“** **He was in the bathroom, mom. He** **’** **s eight months pregnant.** **”**

**Jensen walked out of the bathroom and to the living room doorway.** **“** **Ready to get those two out?** **”**

**Jared stood up.** **“** **Yes, I am.** **”** **He walked over to Jensen and saw how pale he looked and the beads of sweat on his forehead.**

**“** **You okay?** **”**

**“** **Just morning sickness.** **”**

**“** **Still?** **”**

**“** **Let** **’** **s go.** **”** **He walked Jared out to the car.   He drove Jared to the hospital. They rushed Jared back.**

**As Jared was getting into his room, Jensen called Chris to come to the hospital. He waited until Chris came rushing into the waiting room.** **“** **How** **’** **s Jared?** **”**

**“** **They** **’** **re getting him into his room.** **”**

**“** **So what** **’** **s up?** **”**

**“** **I need your help?** **”**

**“** **Jensen,** **what** **’** **s wrong?** **”**

**“** **I** **’** **m in labor, and I need you to be with Jared.** **”**

**“** **Yeah, you got it.** **”**

**When Jensen heard that is when he let go and collapsed onto Chris. Chris started to yell for help as the nurses rushed out of the waiting room. All Chris could do was watch his best friend being wheeled away as a nurse took him back to Jared. He knew something was wrong.**

**Jared** **’** **s mother checked on the kids to find them sound asleep. She headed back down and walked in the guest bathroom and stopped in her tracks when she saw all the blood, causing her to gasp.**

**Chris stood outside to Jared** **’** **s** **door to his room,** **afraid to go in, fearing not being able to tell him what was up with Jensen.   He slowly pushed the door open.**

**Jared looked up when he heard the door open.** **“** **About time.** **”** **That was when he saw Chris walking in.** **“** **Where** **’** **s** **Jensen?** **”**

**“** **He** **’** **s in labor.** **”**

**“** **Oh** **…”**

**“** **He wanted me to be with you.** **”**

**That was when the doctor walked in.** **“** **Ready to have these babies?** **”** **Jared nodded as the doctor sat down.** **“** **Let me check you out.** **”** **He took a look.** **“** **Jared, start to push now.** **”** **Jared did what the doctor told him.**

**Before Jared knew it, the room was filled with tears of a crying baby. Hot on the first baby** **’** **s heels, the second one was on it** **’** **s way out. He found himself looking down at his two healthy sons.** **“** **Wish your father could have been here, but he** **’** **s having your siblings.** **”**

**“** **Um** **…** **Jared?** **”**

**Jared looked at Chris.** **“** **What** **’** **s wrong?** **”**

**“** **Jensen collapsed in my arms in the waiting room. It** **’** **s bad.** **”**

**“** **What?** **”** **He asked as** **nurses took the babies to be checked out.** **“** **Please tell me he** **’** **s going to be fine.** **”**

**“** **I don** **’** **t know.** **”**

**“** **He has to be fine.** **”** **Chris just nodded.**

**Jared found himself crying and didn** **’** **t know if it** **was the fear of losing Jensen or the hormones from just having a baby.**

**It was about another two hours before a new doctor walked in.** **“** **Jared, I** **’** **m your husband** **’** **s doctor.** **”** **Chris stood up next to Jared.**

**“** **How is he?** **”**

**“** **He** **’** **s in the ICU for right now. Jensen has lost a lot of blood. He was rushed into the OR; Where we delivered the babies and tried to stop the bleeding.** **”**

**“** **The babies?** **”**

**“** **It was** **t** **ouch and go for a while, but they are strong little fighters, and you have two healthy girls.** **”**

**Jared smiled at that.** **“** **Jensen?** **”**

**“** **We couldn** **’** **t stop the bleeding.** **”**

**“** **What does that mean?** **”**

**“** **He can** **’** **t ever carry any more kids. He** **’** **ll be up here for a while as he recovers.** **”**

**“** **But he** **’** **s** **fine?** **”** **The doctor nodded as he left Jared and Chris.**

**Jared** **’** **s head fell back against the pillow, and he let out a heavy sigh as the tears fell.** **“** **I can** **’** **t lose** **him, Chris.** **”**

**“** **You won** **’** **t.** **He waited this long to have this life with you --he won** **’** **t leave you.** **”**

**Then Jared looked up at the door to see his mother. She rushed over as Jared grabbed her and cried into her.** **“** **How is he?** **”**

**Chris looked at her.** **“** **Jared** **’** **s fine and the boys are. Jensen is in the ICU. They couldn** **’** **t stop the bleeding, so he can** **’** **t have any more kids; But the girls are strong and doing fine.** **”**

**~Welcome Home~**

**Chris carried in the boys as Jared** **’** **s mother helped him into the house as he carried the girls. Jared was not letting them out of his sight since he still hadn** **’** **t gotten to see Jensen, and here they were coming home while he was still up there.**

**“** **You take it easy.** **”** **Jared nodded as he watched all of his kids sleep.**

**~Man of My Dreams~**

**Jared stood in the doorway of Jensen** **’** **s room he had been moved to. All he could do was look at his husband in the bed who was still very pale.**

**“** **I don** **’** **t bite.** **”**

**That broke Jared** **’** **s thoughts, and he looked up to see Jensen looking at him. He walked over.** **“** **Don** **’** **t you ever do this crap to me again. I can** **’** **t lose** **you after just getting you back.** **”**

**Jensen pulled Jared down and gave him a kiss.** **“** **I love you, too. So, what are they?** **”**

**“** **I had two boys.** **”** **Jensen smiled.** **“** **You have two little girls waiting to see their dad.** **”** **Jensen smiled** **more.**

**“** **You know you can** **’** **t have any more kids?** **”** **Jensen nodded.**

**“** **It was all worth it.** **”** **Jared just kissed his husband, knowing from that day, his fairytale life had come** **true.**


End file.
